AARPS
by StarliteSakura
Summary: Hey, my name is Sakura Haruno and my family became UBBER rich. It's so much fun...BS! It totally sucks! Oh yeah, guess what! My mom arranged a marriage between my 13yrold little sister and Sasuke Uchiha! SasuSaku pls review


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Chobits, I can still wish though. I only own Ayame and Saya.

Summary: Hey, my name is Sakura Haruno and my family just became really rich. It's so much fun...BS!! It totally sucks!! And we just got into the A.A.R.P.S. (Ancient Asian Rich People Society), which is even worse!! Oh yeah and guess what? My mom is arranging a marriage between my little sister and the A.A.R.P.S's richest family's son, Sasuke Uchiha!!!

"Talking"

* * *

Prologue

I still remember a long time ago before my family became rich. We used to go to the park and have picnics, go bargain shopping, etc. But that all changed when my dad invented the persocom. A Persocom was an human-looking and sized computer that could do anything from cleaning to child care to sexual favors if you were into that kind of thing. They could everything. They've become a norm in our society, upper, middle, and lower class. They're everywhere from being maids in houses to being the register girl at our favorite stores.

When word about it hit the computer industry, thousands of companies wanted it and offered tons of money. At first, my parents took one offer from one company and we got a shit ton of money from it. But as time went on, my family started becoming greedy and started to make more business deals with more companies to make their own kinds of persocoms. Though there were many types of persocoms, my family was somehow able to keep the deed go the idea and my family gets about 40% percent of the money that deals with it. One could think that it's not a lot of money, but think about it, it's a multi-billion dollar industry on its own and 40% of that goes to my family. That's more money than I could count in a day.

Soon after my family hit it big, my parents decided to take an early retirement and we moved into this HUGE mansion in Beverly Hills. It had about 50 rooms and other necessities needed for a house. It had two pools, indoor and outdoor with jacuzzi, a helicopter pad, tennis courts, a spa, an exercising room...yeah, it's a big list. It can go on and on and on. But, my favorite part of it was the garden. It was so beautiful. It had every flower in the world and tons of cherry blossom trees. Though we used to live a very simple life, after a few years, my family became even worse and lost all communication with our other relatives. I remember asking why and the reply I got was "They are below us. They are ugly and not at all proper. We cannot be around such people. It will make us look bad." Yeah, really lame answer, but hey, some people are like that ya know, they're just from the 16th century.

With that, they became obsessed with our image. They forced my sisters and I to go to this really preppy school for the upper class with the brightest uniforms you will ever see. Okay, I know my hair is pink, but it's not really that bright. But our uniforms were gold and yellow. Every time you went outside you would be blinded by the sun's rays that reflected off the uniforms. I had to wear sun glasses all the time. And the people there are so stuck up; you can see their noses up in the heavens. At first, I believed that schools like this didn't exist, but they did. They're like ninja; you don't believe they exist, but they do.

My older sister, Saya, was actually happy going there and became quite popular, but my little sister, Ayame, and I hated it and decided to stay unnoticed. When we became rich, Saya adjusted to it quickly and soon became the snobbiest person alive. Actually, she and my mom _are_ the snobbiest people alive. They always wore the most expensive outfits. It was either Louis Vuitton, Burberry, Prada, Coach, or any other expensive designer products.

Unfortunately for them, Ayame and I never got into that. My mom and Saya always had their heads up in the clouds, but Ayame and I were more down to earth. And my dad, well... my dad stopped caring. He, like my mom and Saya, became greedy, but in a much lazier way. He just stopped caring about what we did. If I came to him about a problem, he would just sip his martini, wave me off, and return to playing golf.

For Ayame and I, we stayed the same pretty much, but since my mom started arranging things, we started wearing expensive clothing, not by choice though and I started to rebel in a somewhat weird, yet small way like I would wear the same outfits and dresses to parties. I also never wore make-up. I also made plans to go out with my friends on important occasions like a ball or something, which made my family look bad and me sneaking away from that said ball. Though I was known for this small random occurrences, what I was really known for was my extremely sarcastic, witty remarks.

I stayed this way until my mom forced Ayame into their life of riches. She started to push so many things on Ayame. She made her learned the way of the lady with these crazy tutors, who would punished her when she made a mistake or say something unladylike. I remember, she would always come into my room crying after being beaten. Even though, Ayame had taken martial arts with me and she could defend herself against our mother and her tutors but one of the rules of martial arts was to respect your parents and teachers, which was really hard to do for us. In the end, I "stopped" my rebellious ways and decided to stay for my little sister. After that, my mom calmed down and the beatings and strict rules lessened into nothing. As long as I pretended to become what my mom and sister wanted, my sister would be safe. However there were times that my facade sometimes slipped, but it worked and it would be okay as long as Ayame stayed safe.

I never really knew why our mom was so harsh on Ayame. I always thought my mom used her to calm me down , but it wasn't until I was 15, that I figured it out. Three years ago, we were invited into the A.A.R.P.S., which stands for the Ancient Asian Rich People Society. What a lame name! Whoever made the name was such a dumbass! …Anyway, it is a prestigious society for Asian billionaire families and it had so many rules on everything on how you lived, how you dress, your manners, how you are to act, etc. It really sucks. Here are the most impotant rules when it come to this society:

1) All girls must be prim and proper. They must act like ladies and they must stay quiet until spoken to.

2) NO scandalous clothing like mini-skirts, tube tops, or anything else that shows a lot of skin. Skirts that reach the knees are satisfactory.

3) NO jeans.

4) A girl must dress like a girl and a boy must dress like a boy. So, girls may not wear pants.

5) NO loud or fast music like electronica, dance, hip hop, pop, alternative, R&B, or rock. Classical and jazz is the only music that fits a sophisticated person.

6) One cannot be overweight. (It's kind of funny since most off the men in the society were overweight)

7) One cannot say foul language.

8) Public displays of affection like making-out is prohibited.

9) You may not buy anything that is less than a $100.

10) YOU MUST BE RICH.

This list of rules goes on farther than anything other school rule book. These rules are total bullshit! I swear it must have come from the early 16th century, those damn, chauvinistic Asian men from the past. I love if you show any skin, you were a slut. It's _so _ much fun. And just think, if you were to break any of these rules, you went sent to prison, which is the dumbest punishment for breaking a stupid rule. I mean, come on, it's not a law. By the way, we accepted the invitation and we became a part of the society instantly.

These rules were the reason why my mom was so harsh on Ayame, but that wasn't the only thing. One night while I was sneaking back to my room from a night hardcore partying, I overheard a conversation going on between my parents in my dad's study room. Apparently, my mom was trying to arrange a marriage between Ayame and the youngest son of the Uchiha family and everything started to fall into place. The Uchiha family was the richest family in the A.A.R.P.S., next to the Hyuuga family. I met the Uchiha family before when we went to the first society social event of summer when we entered the society. The father was nice and all but he always seemed so cold, while the mother was the opposite. I never really got to meet their sons because they were hanging out with their own friends, but I think their names were Itachi and Sasuke.

I remember hearing rumors about Itachi, I think it was something about him dating this rebellious kind of girl. Yeah, if I were a guy in a super boring society, I would go for that kind of girl too. Actually, I would be "fuck this I'm getting out of here". But in this society, it stressed so much etiquette and politeness that the more you were like that; the more attractive you were to the family. People were naturally snobby when it came to these kinds of things.

Though the percentage of snobby families in this society was 99%, the remaining 1% were my friends: Ino Yamanaka, TenTen Watsuki, and Hinata Hyuuga. All four of us have the same outlook on life in this society. We all hate it and it's fun fooling people into believing you were all prim and proper. It's so funny the way they praise you for it, then getting "smacked" in the face with a fun and witty remark that would just piss them off.

This summer, I turned 18 and my mother had finally secured an arranged marriage between Ayame and Sasuke and had to go to Japan for the annual A.A.R.P.S. Summer Social. That's when I knew something good was going to happen.

* * *

Hey, this is StarligeSakura (I got a new name). I decided to revamp this story because it needed it because it was a tad bit lame and unrealistic, but please review. They are nice. I like knowing what I am doing wrong. Also, I might not update if I don't have more than 5 reviews per chapter.


End file.
